Takin' The Midnight Train
by eatthefrog
Summary: Dunder-Mifflin is no more.
1. Chapter 1

Things were going well for Oscar. After Dunder-Mifflin went bankrupt and his co-workers scattered across Pennsylvania, he decided there was nothing for him in Scranton. He moved to New York and got an accounting job at a respected law firm. He was paid more (much more) and his co-workers were...much more normal than Dunder-Mifflin's, to say the least. His boss actually respected him and he was able to go to work, do his job, and leave without being bothered with fake murders or pointless conference meetings.

He had a beautiful apartment with hardwood floors and a breathtaking view of downtown. And it was quiet. Oscar knew he would spend the rest of his life like this, and he thought it was just fine. He thought this was what life was supposed to be like.

* * *

Oscar went to a quaint little coffee shop every Thursday after work. He always brought a new book every week, a little nostalgic of The Finer Things Club, but not enough to ask anyone else to join.

This week was Voltaire's _Candide._ His coffee sat cold and abandoned at the edge of the table and the clanking of dishes was drowned out by this new world, the best of all possible worlds.

He had just finished the first chapter when he felt a gust of cappuccino-flavored breath at his ear and heard a familiar voice-- "Some people say Candide reminds them of me."

Oscar figured it was a creepy way of trying to pick him up until he turned.

"Andy?"

Andy grinned. "It's been a while, huh?" Andy slapped Oscar on the back and sat across from him.

Oscar was too shocked to say anything for a moment. He never thought he'd see anyone from Scranton again, least of all in a shady café in New York City.

"What are you doing here, Andy?"

"Is that any way to greet an old buddy?" Andy play-punched Oscar's arm. "You look good, my man."

Oscar took Andy in. He looked older. Granted it had been five years, and people age, but there was something a little unsettling about the way he looked. He had circles under his eyes and he looked like he was in the beginning stages of going bald, his long wisps of hair making this more evident.

Oscar didn't exactly look the same either. He was 56 and he knew his looks were fading. He never thought he was vain, but he couldn't help a little sad when he found his first gray hair a year earlier, and was just a little freaked out when he noticed age spots forming on his hands. And for a moment Oscar thought maybe Andy just aged earlier than most, but it seemed wrong with Andy's sunny disposition, and after figuring in his head that Andy must be about forty now, it just didn't seem natural. It gave Oscar a troubled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You look...you look good too, Andy. What are you doing in New York?"

The smile faded and Oscar saw some of the sparkle in his eyes (one thing that time hadn't taken) disappear.

Andy tapped his fingers nervously on the table. Oscar was surprisingly not annoyed.

"Uh, I work here."

Oscar raised his eyebrows. "Really? Where?"

Andy perked up a little. "New York City! I'm a _dental assistant_! It's really great. Sooo much better than sales and I still get to chat with people. Although, you know, they can't always talk back. But it's kind of fun trying to figure out what they're saying with a bunch of goo in their mouth."

Oscar laughed. He was starting to miss having a friend around, even Andy.

"What about you?" Andy asked, tapping his fingers again.

"Still an accountant. Law firm. It's not the most interesting work but I get paid a lot more than at Dunder-Mifflin. And I get a month's vacation every year."

"Niiice" Andy put his fist out to pump Oscar's and Oscar awkwardly did the same.

It was silent for a few moments and Oscar sipped on his coffee, forgetting it was cold, and made a face.

Andy giggled and offered to buy him another cup.

"It's all right, Andy, I should probably get--" and then that _look_ came back to Andy's face. Oscar cleared his throat nervously. "But maybe we can get together sometime?"

Andy smiled and quickly took a small notebook and pen from his jacket pocket. "Here's my number, bro." Oscar couldn't help but feel a little flutter at his old nickname. "Call me anytime you like, my old lady likes to go out a lot."

"Who--"

"Erin. Yep." Andy forced a smile and stood up reaching his hand out. Oscar shook it and they walked out together, parting ways outside the shop.

* * *

It had been a week and Oscar started to feel a little guilty for not calling him. He seemed lonely. And Oscar was a little curious about this Erin situation. Not that he was interested in Andy. Well, not like that. Maybe he knew someone that Oscar could meet, given his penchant for making gay friends.

He called that Friday and met Andy at the same café as before.

Oscar started a little when he saw Andy. He had obviously made an effort to look good for their dat--, er meeting. On closer inspection he noticed silver cufflinks. And on even closer inspection, Oscar noticed that Andy did not seem very happy.

"Hey, Oscar, I was thinking maybe we could go to the bar instead?"

Oscar hesitated, remembering Canada and the resulting feelings for Andy that took Oscar years to fight back. But he looked so lonely and hopeful. Oscar thought he really was a little like Candide.

"Okay. But I'm driving."

Andy happily took Oscar's arm in his as they left the cafe.

Oscar knew it was a little silly to have a car in New York, but he couldn't help himself after his first bonus at work and an incident at the subway which he didn't care to repeat. When they got to the bar, Andy ordered a gin and tonic for both of them. By the end of the night Andy had drank two more. Though Oscar was still on his first, he was feeling warm and loose.

Midnight rolled around and Oscar was leaning on his elbow facing Andy.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper, Andy, but it's midnight. Don't you have to get home?"

Andy p-p-pshawed him. "It's not like we're married. She does whatever she wants and I do whatever I want. It's kind of a silent agreement." Andy looked into his drink at that. Oscar was again reminded of Canada. Oh, God.

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Six years." Andy smiled weakly and added, "She's pregnant. Don't tell anyone!" Andy giggled and nearly fell over.

"Congratulations, Andy! I'm really happy for you." Oscar knew this was a bald-faced lie.

"Yeah." Andy sipped at his gin, which was now just ice and made a sad slurping sound.

"What's wrong?"

Andy leaned in closer. "Can you keep a secret?"

Oscar nodded but was a little worried about the answer.

Andy looked around before facing him again. "It's not mine."

"What?!!"

"Sshhhhh! I mean, I'm the father, but not the bio-logical father. So I'll still get to raise it and all..."

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Oscar cried. "I mean...okay, how do you know?"

"She told me." And at Oscar's eyebrows, now raised into his head, continued. "Yeah, she said she wanted a baby, but she was kind of sleeping with Ryan at the time and she told me she wanted it to look like him because he's cute and all and doesn't have anger issues...and she didn't want the baby to grow up to be a killer or something. And you know, if you hadn't noticed, I haven't been aging all that well, and these anger things are hereditary..."

"Andy. I-" Oscar buried his face in his palms for a moment, holding back the urge to slap some sense into him.

"I know it sounds weird, but it's okay, 'cause I always really wanted a baby and we're going to raise it together! I'm finally going to be a dad..."

Oscar sighed. He really didn't understand how Andy could get into these situations. He looked up and Andy was stirring his ice around. He looked so tired.

"Andy, you're not married. And the baby is not yours. How do you know she'll even let you see it? How do you know she's not just going to use you for the money and raise it with Ryan, or by herself?!"

Andy looked crushed. "Because...she _told_ me she wouldn't..." He started to tear up and Oscar gently took his hand.

"Andy, I want you to come to my place tonight and really think about this. I don't know how these things keep happening to you, and contrary to what life seems to think, you don't deserve it." Andy whimpered a little. "C'mon."

Andy leaned on Oscar as Oscar helped walk him out of the bar.

* * *

Oscar looked at Andy, sleeping with a permanently worried expression on his face. A few minutes into writing a pros and cons list about Erin, Andy burst into tears, calming down only a little when Oscar started rubbing his back in slow circles and letting him use his sleeve as a tissue. His head lay on Oscar's shoulder, gently rising and falling, and even though Oscar's body was aching to lay down, he couldn't bring himself to disturb him.

He knew he shouldn't have gotten himself into this. He was getting much too old to counsel men who couldn't seem to break old relationship habits. He was certainly much too old to be having a recurring crush on a straight man. Oscar sighed.

Andy definitely had a way of complicating his life.

But as the hours of the night passed, and as Oscar listened to Andy snore and occasionally mutter in his sleep, Oscar started to feel even sorrier for Andy. He didn't like to admit it, but Erin had broken him down more than Angela had. He felt pained thinking about those days and looking at how much Andy had changed. It was just another reminder of the time he'd wasted, doing the same work every day, waking up at the same time, sleeping in the same bed, all alone.

Oscar woke up with a blanket covering him and Andy gone. He threw the blanket off and walked over to the kitchen counter, just looking around, not quite sure what to do. Oscar sighed and ran his hands through his hair. As he walked over to make the coffee he saw a scrap of paper left on the stove.

_Dear Oscar,_

_Thank you so much for last night. I'm going to go back home now. Erin called this morning and she's pissed. We'll hang out soon. :)_

_Love,_

_Andy_

Oscar didn't even want to analyze what he felt as he read those last two words. He tucked the note into his pocket and went to bed, forgetting the coffee.

* * *

A couple weeks went by without hearing from Andy. Oscar thought about him every day, barely getting up in the morning. He always thought Andy would make it, that he'd die a happy man, and the thought that he would spend the rest of his life in such dysfunction broke his heart a little.

Finally, the call came. 5:00 Saturday morning. Andy almost had the pep back in his voice.

"Oscar! Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"No, what's up?"

"Okay, pack an overnight bag, whatever you would need for a week and meet me at the train station tonight. Midnight. Got it?"

"Wha--"

Andy hung up. Oscar thought maybe he'd snapped finally.

It took Oscar about five minutes to pack, and the rest of the day to pace and become increasingly anxious. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Where the hell were they going? Oscar took two showers and cooked a meal for three, just to keep busy.

At 11PM he couldn't take it anymore and walked the two blocks to the station. Andy was already there.

"Andy, what's going on?"

"OSCAR! I'm so glad you came!" Andy threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Oscar was a little dazed at the smile on Andy's face. Andy took both of Oscar's hands in his own and stared into his eyes.

"Andy, what is this all about?"

"I've been thinking a lot about the past few years, and when I saw you at the coffee shop...dude...will you run away with me?"

Oscar couldn't help but laugh. "Run away? What are we, fifteen?"

"Seriously, come to Chicago with me."

Oscar stopped laughing. "What?"

Andy paused and averted his eyes shyly. "I want...to be with you. I've wanted it a really long time. And, I think you want it too. I just...I don't want to waste any more time. Look at me! I'm going bald!"

"Yeah, I mean, I _do _want--" Oscar didn't have time to finish.

Everything fell into place when Andy kissed him. It wasn't just the romance of holding each other on the platform as they waited for a train to take them away. It was that Andy needed him as much as he needed Andy. He felt it in the way Andy held him and the way he kissed him slowly, like he wanted to savor every moment that their lips touched, like it would be the last time.

When they finally pulled away, Oscar felt dizzy and held onto Andy's arms.

"You okay, Osc?" Andy grinned.

"Yeah, yeah."

The train pulled in and they climbed aboard. Oscar was really doing this. They found a couple of seats next to each other in the back, and before Oscar could become shy, Andy was holding his hand. Oscar turned to him.

"I was just thinking....why did we need to take the midnight train?"

Andy rolled his eyes.

"_Duh_, it wouldn't be romantic otherwise."


	2. Chapter 2

PART II:

Oscar quickly fell asleep against the window, his hand still in Andy's. Andy smiled, and with his free hand covered Oscar once again with a blanket. He glanced to his left and grinned at an elderly couple, who glared back at him.

_Jeez_, Andy thought. _What crawled up their butts?_

Andy wrapped his hand around Oscar's arm and rested his head against him. He sighed contentedly and within minutes was fast asleep.

When they woke up they were just half an hour from Cincinnati.

"I bought one-way tickets to Cincinnati, and then two more from there straight to Chicago. This way we can stay in a hotel tonight." Andy whispered. Oscar's heart fluttered a little at Andy's words.

"I don't mean to be a downer, but maybe we should talk about what we're going to do when we get there."

"I don't know how that could bring me down, Osc. I was planning on laying you gently on the bed--"

"No, Andy, I mean when we get to _Chicago_." Oscar tried to keep the sudden leap of his stomach from sounding in his voice. "I haven't even quit my job yet, I just left. And my apartment has all my stuff in it. Do you have a plan?"

Andy paused. "Well...I mean, not ex_act_ly."

Oscar started to worry. Andy sensed this and continued. "But I do have a lot of money saved up, and my uncle left me quite a large sum. I figured we could live on that for a while until we get new jobs."

"How much do you have?"

"Well, the tickets were $600, the suit was $200--"

"The suit?"

"Yeah, I wanted to look good for you."

Oscar did not like where this was going, but was pleasantly surprised at Andy's eventual answer.

"....so after the hotel and delicious dinners, we'll have about $8400 dollars. You think that's enough?"

Oscar sighed in relief. "Yeah, I think we'll be okay."

Andy had booked a suite at the Holiday Inn Express, complete with a mini bar and continental breakfast. Oscar was glad he didn't spend more for a fancier hotel. At 7 in the evening they were unlocking the door and throwing their bags in the corner.

Andy plopped on the bed and stretched out, watching Oscar take his jacket off and slowly sit down next to him. He was still a little nervous about the situation. What if he was just another Angela? How did he know this was for real?

As if reading his mind, Andy sat up and took Oscar's hand.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I know I'm kind of shitty at relationships, what with picking Angela and all, but...I know this is right. I mean, you've always been really good to me, and it was really obvious to me when you took me home a few weeks ago. 'Cause you were doing it just for me. And I want to do that for you, too. I want to make you happy." Andy started to tear up, and as Oscar moved a little closer Andy went on. "And when we kissed, I didn't know I could even _feel_ like that, you know? It was like...skydiving while on fire."

What did Oscar have to lose? They were in this together.

Andy began stroking Oscar's palm, tracing up his wrist and back down. Oscar sighed—not the kind of sigh Andy was used to hearing, but a soft yet deep sigh, the kind that made Andy start to feel on fire again. He smiled a little.

"I want to make you do _that,_ too." he added.

Andy's lips were on Oscar's. It was hard to believe it was only their second kiss. His touch was still soft but a new passion was there. He was much more confident than he was during their first kiss, which was evident in the way Andy's tongue responded to Oscar's.

Oscar's few years of dynamic sexual tension with Andy (and then his lack of sex life afterward) had been brought back to the surface, and he was aware of every move Andy made. Oscar found the noise he craved as he slipped his hand under Andy's dress shirt. As his hands traveled farther up Andy's chest, Andy leaned in more, his *ahem* arousal pushed up against Oscar's leg, and he slowly climbed on top of Oscar.

…........

"What is it?" Andy breathed. Oscar stopped, underneath Andy and painfully hard.

"Have you ever, uh..."

"Been with a guy?" Andy asked. He was able to read Oscar much better than he remembered.

"Yeah."

Andy unconsciously pushed into Oscar more, making him blush. "No. But I've done a little research..."

"Andy!" Andy squeezed Oscar through his pants.

"Yeah" Andy wiggled his eyebrows.

Between their heavy breathing and Andy's vocal enthusiasm (one of the reasons sex with Andy was so much better than with Gil), neither of them heard the knocking at first. After a couple minutes though, Oscar lay his hand on Andy's chest to pause him. They both looked toward the door, then back at each other.

"Who the hell is that?" Oscar muttered. Andy's hand had just brushed below the waistband of Oscar's underwear. "Shit."

Oscar got up from underneath Andy and walked to the door, throwing a T-shirt on. He looked through the peephole: no one there. As he turned, he stepped on a piece of paper.

He furrowed his brows as he read.

"What is it, Osc?" Andy crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Nothing." Oscar crumpled the note up and threw it away.

"Then come to Papa," Andy pulled him on to the bed.

"Please don't say that," but Oscar smiled.

Andy laughed and started again where he left off. Oscar was always so quiet, Andy thought, it felt good to make him lose control...

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
